


The Door Ajar

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has been going on about marriage and children for ages. Percy is not interested. Kingsley offers to help Percy put an end to the nagging. But Molly has a plan and so has Kingsley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door Ajar

Percy looks haunted.

Kingsley knows his secretary well. He knows when Percy is angry, happy, sad. Kingsley knows when Percy has slept too little or when the piles of files and folders are too many and too messy, offending Percy's sense of order. Kingsley is not, despite his ability to appear so, a very orderly person.

He takes care to align the corners of the neat tower of scrolls on his desk.

'Are you all right?' he asks. 'You look-'

Percy looks as if a horde of ghosts with evil intentions are waiting for him, chains clinking, their icy hands scrabbling to grope at his slender shape.

'It's my mum,' Percy volunteers, almost desperate. He closes his eyes, shutting out the world. It takes a long time before he opens them again. 'I'm thirty. She's expecting grandchildren. Marriage to... some girl.' His mouth contracts into a thin line of annoyance. 'I- I can't-'

Percy doesn't elaborate. No surprise there. He probably thinks that he has already said too much, ruining the perfect image of the perfect secretary. Percy is not open and friendly, not even after working with Kingsley for years. Kingsley, however, has a very clear idea of what it is that Percy _can't_. And that is quite all right with him. He has been watching Percy— _Percy_ —for half a year, and Kingsley likes what he sees; this other Percy beneath the surface, this older, more mature Percy.

If only Percy, too, could be made to see.

 

Kingsley decides that he needs to make him. It is Percy's idea, though. At least Kingsley makes it look that way, nurturing the plan with a small hint there, a suggestion there. It has to look as if it is Percy's own thoughts, his own scheme.

'Are you _sure_ you'd want to... my mum can be quite frightening.' Percy's eyes are very blue and innocent when he looks up at Kingsley. 'I'm grateful for your help, but...' He looks hopeful, not at all as if he finds their cunning plan unpleasant.

Oh, Kingsley is absolutely certain. It would be easier, of course, if he could merely ask Percy the question he wished he could ask him. There is just the slight problem that a direct question will make Percy bolt: a spooked horse. He is still riding his fear as if it has no reins. Kingsley needs to show him that there is nothing to be afraid of.

'I am willing to use any means to keep Molly from stressing my secretary,' Kingsley lies. 'And of course I'm willing to do what it takes to keep your mother off your case. She'll be out of arguments when we're done with her.' Hopefully Percy will be out of arguments, too, but Kingsley doesn't say anything about those.

 

When the day comes, merely a week later, Kingsley is determined to go on. He walks the few feet from his own office to Percy's. 'She will be here at two?' he asks Percy. 'We need to get the timing exactly right.'

'In five minutes,' Percy informs him. Percy looks slightly flushed. It is all very promising.

Kingsley doesn't close the office door but leaves it ajar. He doesn't say anything, he just unbuttons his shirt. Percy's interest in the action is much appreciated. 'We need to make it look real,' Kingsley says. 'Like we are not pretending.'

'Oh,' Percy says and blushes. 'Of course.' He, too, loosens his tie and shirt, making it look uncharacteristically messy.

Kingsley leans against Percy's desk. He holds out a large hand. 'Ready? We better start. It will make it look more...'

'Real.' Percy takes Kingsley's hand. 'I wish that-' He interrupts himself. 'I'm ready.'

Kingsley smiles. He, on the other hand wishes that Percy had finished that sentence, but that would be too much to expect. Percy has made a nice closet for himself and Kingsley hopes that he can make the door to it stand ajar as well. 'So am I,' he says. 'Ready.' He pulls Percy into his arms and earns the satisfaction of hearing Percy's content sigh as he closes his arms around Percy's waist.

Their pretend kiss is deep and long and hard. Percy gives in, lays down his weapons and armour, there, on the border between kissed and unkissed. His body gives in before his mind, his lean torso pressing against Kingsley's muscular frame. Kingsley's lips are wet and tingling from the kiss he has wanted for so long. Percy's mouth is burnt red with kissing, inviting Kingsley to inflame yet another sigh, another almost non-existing movement of Percy's hips and thighs against his own.

'Oh!' Percy breathes as Kingsley kisses him again, so many things contained in that small exclamation. His surrender is signed with that sound.

They kiss again, and this time it is Percy who reaches for Kingsley.

Neither of them notice Molly as she opens the door to her son's office. Nor do they realise that she closes it again and leaves. Later it doesn't really matter. For when Kingsley has taken Percy home, undressed him, made love to him and made absolutely certain that he has no objections to leaving his closet, there surely are other things on Percy's mind than the whereabouts of Molly Weasley.

The letter from Molly that they receive by Owl the next morning is addressed to _Percy Weasley & Kingsley Shacklebolt_. The letter contains merely one word:

 _Finally_.


End file.
